No Big Deal
by LScore
Summary: Are first kisses a big deal? Robin and Franky discuss.
All the standard disclaimers apply. One Piece is owned by (g)Oda-sensei, and I am a mere fan girl gleaning crumbs of his genius. I make no profit off his work.

* * *

 _Ahhh... this was the life._

Franky looked forward to helm duty on warm nights like tonight. His Sunny was the only ship on the black waters, he could just kick back with a couple of colas, and everyone else was quiet (for once) and inside the ship. Yup, it was a suuuper night!

Well, everyone except one person. A female figure was slowly making her way across the ship, with her shower stuff balanced on her hip. Franky took a minute to admire the slow swing of her hips and the gracefulness of her figure. Man, she was one super beautiful woman. He was so busy admiring the way she made that black, comfy robe look super sexy that he didn't notice the figure wasn't actually heading towards the bath, and that it was Robin. Instead of going to the other side of the ship, she was heading up the stairs towards him.

Something had been bothering Robin for a while. She usually wasn't annoyed by much. Living through the death of everyone you loved, the destruction of your homeland, betrayal by nearly everyone you knew, and a declaration of war on the World Government tended to put things in perspective. But what the Tontattas had said about a certain cyborg... bothered her, and Robin wasn't used to being bothered. When she spotted Franky on the upper decks, all alone, she decided she would deal with it, then and there.

She approached the rail, deliberately not looking at the cyborg. It really was a beautiful night. The moon was so low, she felt that she could pick it from the night star tapestry with her Gigantestic Mano. The sea smelled clean, free from the smell of ash and blood and death, and the gentle breeze felt good on her face. _1... 2... 3..._

Before too long, she heard the click of the helm being locked into place and the clink of a bottle of cola being picked up. A small smile curved her lips. _Gotcha_

"The Tontattas told me about your fight with Senor Pink."

Franky froze mid approach. It wasn't the words. He was proud of that fight - it had been a real manly fight, and Senor Pink was an enemy worth having. No, it was something... in her tone. It was quiet, and calm, and her voice was as lovely as usual, but it lacked...

"Oh yeah?" Franky joined her at the rail and tried to act casual. What was it her voice was missing?

"Sounds like it was a good fight."

"Eh, yeah, I'd like to buy that guy a drink someday. He was a suuuuper manly man."

More silence.

Normally, Robin and Franky did silence well together. The archaeologist wasn't prone to talking, and that was okay by Franky. But tonight, the silence felt... edged. That wasn't okay by Franky.

"The Tontattas ... also told me about your... girlfriend," Robin had years of being spy and an assassin behind her poker face, but the words were still hard to say nonchalantly.

 _Processing..._ "HAH?!" Franky jumped, "Girlfriend?! What girlfriend!?"

"The... factory manager?"

 _Processing..._ "What factory manager?"

"The one you kissed?" Robin finally turned to look at him and raised her eyebrow.

 _Processing..._ "Oh!" Franky's little hand shot out of his big hand to smack his forehead, "That was just to shut her up. I told the little people it was no big deal."

Robin's shoulders relaxed a little, and she looked back to the sea.

"No big deal, eh?" That thing that Robin's voice lacked was back. Franky relaxed as well.

"Yeah, she just wouldn't stop talking. Honestly, we had more important things to do. Senor Pink wasn't going to fall for the little old lady in trouble thing for much longer."

Robin giggled, "Ufufu... Did that actually work?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. He even saved a kitten during our fight. The guy's more chivalrous than Sanji is."

"Ara. I didn't think that was possible." Robin was now totally relaxed, and she really should have been heading towards the bath, but the night was too nice, and the company was too comfortable for her to leave just yet. She'd just have to be careful not to wake up Nami when she got back.

Something else occurred to her. She carefully weighed the pros and cons before she opened her mouth, but having just gotten rid of one bother, she wasn't about to take on another.

"That wasn't your first kiss, was it?"

"Nah, When Kiwi and Mozu get suuuuper drunk, they tend to get a little... smoochy," He grinned at the memory of one particularly rambuctious night, "It's SUUUUUUUUPER funny."

Robin laughed, "Sounds interesting."

"Yeah...," Franky's grin turned a little wistful, "If I weren't super manly, I'd miss those guys."

"It's good to have someone to miss. It means you loved and were loved,"

Franky glanced at her. He knew she was thinking of the scholars of Ohara, and her mother. His Franky family was waiting for him in Water 7. When Luffy became the Pirate King (Franky refused to think if), he could see them again. She would never see hers again, except in her memories. She'd always been so alone...

Franky blinked, realizing something. If she'd always been alone then... "Neh Robin?"

"Aa?"

"W-What was your first k-kiss like?" Franky looked away, back to the wide, dark sea and the bright moon that he was supposed to be guiding the Sunny over. Thank goodness he was a cyborg, so he didn't blush, but still. Robin was a suuuuuuuuuuuuuuper beautiful woman! And she was 30. She should have plenty of experience. Not that there was anything wrong with that...

"My first kiss?" Robin was surprised, then thoughtful. Then she smiled and tapped Franky on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her, breaking out of his suuuuper embarrassing train of thoughts.

She went up on her tiptoes, and grabbed the edge of his open shirt to turn him towards her a little more. Her other hand went to his bare chest. Franky only had a moment to think about how light her touch was, like she was afraid to lean on him, when she placed her lips on his.

Bitter, and a little sweet. Franky's systems ground to a complete halt when all of his processing power focused on the sensors in his lips (Thank goodness he had thought to install extras). Hers were firm but gentle against his, and Franky thought he could get used to the taste of coffee sweetened with a little milk.

Robin pulled away a lifetime later. She smiled at him, "It tasted like metal and cola, and was no big deal. Good night, Franky."

With that parting shot, she turned and sauntered towards the bath, leaving a bewildered cyborg still belaboring his circuits to catch up.

 **"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER!"**

"WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE, FRANKY!"

 _"Ufufu..."_

* * *

Whew! It's interesting to be back in the game. It's been a while, so please excuse me if I missed an important step of fanfiction authorship, like putting a giant slab of meat under the full moon and sacrificing it to Nightmare Luffy or building a shrine to my otp (jokes, already did that) or something.

Frobin is actually not my OTP (And sometimes I do go for Zorobin, although Sanami is my OTP), although I do like their "keep calm while everything goes to hell in a handbasket together" dynamic. But that kiss scene in Dressarosa was such a gigantic troll from (g)Oda. First time a Strawhat kiss someone on the lips scene, and it's Franky kissing Kyuin! *dies* So I had to write something.

Constructive criticism is always welcome, especially if I've missed something characterish. This was definitely a bit rough - if anyone is willing to Beta a Sanami collection of One-Shots, please let me know! I'd really appreciate it. Also, you can find me on tumblr on the same name.


End file.
